


A Constant Wave Of Tension

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [89]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Break Up, Dark, M/M, Self-Destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Seth is done with Dean.





	A Constant Wave Of Tension

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: ambrollins, break up

Dean leans back against the couch, pouring the last of the whiskey into his mouth. He glares up at the bottle when there’s no more liquid in it and tosses it onto the floor. It shatters against the wood floor. Dean doesn’t particularly care. 

_“I don’t love you.”_

_“I’m done.”_

_“It’s over.”_

Seth’s voice echoes in his head and he sneers, opening another bottle of beer. He’s been switching between liquor and beer and now he can’t really keep track. All he knows is that he’s really drunk right now.

Seth had left him. Told him he didn’t love him anymore. That Dean wasn’t what he wanted anymore. Wasn’t what he needed anymore. That’s the story of his life, isn’t it? Thrown away when people don’t want him anymore. When he isn’t what they need anymore. Tossed aside when they don’t have a use for him anymore.

Dean tosses the half full bottle of beer against the wall, a hoarse yell of rage escaping him. His hands tangle in his hair and he pulls roughly, jerking at the strands. He pants frantically, sliding to his knees on the floor. The shards of glass dig into his jeans, stabbing into his knees as he kneels there. 

He drags his nails down the sides of his face, leaving angry red scratches in his wake. He can’t breathe. There’s no air in the room. His hands land on the glass, palm down, but he doesn’t notice the flare of pain as he stares blankly down at the shards of glass and blood. He can’t breathe. 

Everything resonates with a dull, throbbing ache. He can’t breathe.

He doesn’t know how to get back up from this.


End file.
